Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Here you can ask questions to the administrators, discuss about the Main Page or anything about the Wiki. Always remember to sign in first and put "*" before your message and also enter ~~~~ and your username and time of posting appears. -Kumarhk 14:12, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Questions to administrators Untitled I have a question to ask when there will be news given as when the 3rd book will be composed and released in stores. And what of the series Inheritance Trilogoy entering the film industry? --Kumarhk 11:42, 26 March 2006 (UTC): The 3rd book is likely to be released in 2007 and Christopher Paolini is considering calling it Empire. The first movie is going to be released on 16th December, 2006. You can find out more at Eragon (movie). Past Tense Who's bright idea was it to write this in past tense? Do you guys not know how to write a proper entry? The book is still in print, and the series is not even complete. Shape up... - Krim :Hello. All of the in-universe articles are written in past tense, as discussed here. G.He(Talk!) 01:30, 10 September 2006 (UTC) The Quote of the Day I noticed that the Quote of the Day feature is up again. How are is the dailly quote determand? Red Head Rider 17:30, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Again? (I didn't notice it was up before..) Anyway, I just took some quotes from Wikiquote and used them for the Quote of the Day. If it is prefered that we vote for the quotes of the day, that is fine with me too. :) G.He(Talk!) 17:35, 26 August 2006 (UTC) That would be my personal preferance but I really don't care :). Red Head Rider 17:43, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've posted the current quotes at Project:Quote of the Day. If there are any comments regarding the current quotes or suggestions for new ones, please voice them at the talk page. :) G.He(Talk!) 17:56, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Main Page Suggestions Feature artical Image Should we change the image of Eragon, since the one in the artical changed? Red Head Rider 16:40, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Other things (Please remember to put " " at the beggining and end of your sub-topic) Battle Of The Burning Plains I have attempted to add a Military Conflict Infobox on the of the Burning Plains] article, but it continues to remain a red link, I have tried to fix it, and have probably done to much in the attempt. Could someone who knows how to use the template better help? Therequiembellishere 05:37, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :The template has not yet been made. I will try my best to look into it sometime later today. :) G.He(Talk!) 16:23, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::The template is now finished. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:12, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Article Why does the Arya picture keep changing? Therequiembellishere 05:04, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :It changes because the tag and tags are used. By doing so, it randomly picks one option from the list of options and outputs that. However, weights could also be added to give an option more chance over the other ones. G.He(Talk!) 15:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Transformed! As we can see, the Main Page has now been transformed! Does everybody like it? :) G.He(Talk!) 00:16, 18 October 2006 (UTC)